An Unexpected Meeting
by Reference D. Anime
Summary: While out to gather firewood for Nami in the forest of a deserted island, Usopp stumbles across someone he thought he'd never see.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful windy afternoon. The Straw Hats had just docked their ship at a deserted island and jumped ashore, trying to get some rest after their last big adventure. The air was crisp and salty, each breath stinging their throats. It had been quite a wonderfully normal day. Nothing particularly exciting had happened. All around their heads seagulls cawed, mixed with the sweet sounds of canaries chirping and

"Luffy! Get down from there!"

"Why? It's so cool up here!"

"LUFFY!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

As Luffy slid down the cliff's edge, he started complaining. "Usopp, you're starting to sound like Nami!"

Usopp was sitting on a dark rock preparing his ammo in his bag. He shuddered. "I sure hope not!" he said.

Nami made her way over past a snoring Zoro and reading Robin. "_What_ was that?!" Nami screamed as she bonked both of them on the head.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" said Luffy. "What did I do?"

Nami just tossed her head and walked over to Sanji. "Hey, Sanji, do you think that you could make us dinner?"

"Of course, Nami-swan! I would looove to!" Sanji crooned.

"Food!" said Luffy happily. "Now, Sanji, now!"

"Wait your turn, baka! I must prepare dinner for my beautiful Nami-swan!"

Franky shouted for him to hurry from the ship. Nami grinned. "While he's doing that, Usopp, do you think that you could go into the forest and gather some wood for us, pretty please?"

Usopp suddenly dropped to the ground. "Oh no! I have somehow acquired can't-go-into-the-forest disease!

-Five Minutes Later-

Usopp rubbed his sore head as he made his way warily into the forest. "How did I get stuck with this? Just my luck. I have to go into the-" GULP- "creepy forest to gather wood." An owl hooted overhead. Usopp shivered. "I hate this forest," he thought, "it's way to suspicious to not have some huge evil monster in it." He made his way through the brush, clearing out all the dry logs in his path. He was grumbling and stacking for a few minutes, when suddenly- POP! A small noise came from the other side of the island, opposite of the Straw Hat crew, accompanied by a small flash of light.

"Ahahahahahrggg!" he shrieked. He threw down the wood and started running back toward the ship. Halfway there he faltered. What would the others say if he came back with no wood? They would ask him what happened, and he would have to say he was scared away by a little noise. Everyone would laugh at him! He wasn't about to be made a fool of! Nobody scares the Great Captain Usopp! He would just check it out, that's what he would do. And on his way back he would pick up the timber. No harm done and no one would be the wiser. "Heh heh." He gulped and moved ahead, into the darker and unknown blackness of the deep forest.

Where was he? He couldn't see a thing. Even the light of the moon had been drowned out by the thick tree leaves. Stumbling around in the dark was the worst idea he ever had. Why did he want to do this again? "Never mind that now," he thought, "I've got to get out of this forest! Maybe if I keep walking I'll find the shore." After stumbling around for another half hour, Usopp thought he could see light. "Yes! Almost there! And now, that I think about it, what _was_ that little popping sound?" As he moved towards the light, he thought he saw something suspicious. Then he realized. That light wasn't moon light; it was the light of a torch. And someone he didn't know was holding it.

Usopp fell back a few steps, holding his mouth so he didn't scream. The man was about as tall as him, had average, if not lanky build, and had dirty yellowish dreadlocks hanging around his face. "Hold on a second," he thought, "this guy doesn't look like much of a threat. I'll just take out my Kabuto and shoot him if he notices me." He paused and thought for a moment. "You know," he murmured to himself, "I'm a wanted man. If he sees my face, he could recognize me and try to turn me in for my bounty. I need to cover my face." Usopp dug in his bag. "Perfect! My Sogeking mask! There's no way he could recognize me with this on!" Quickly slipping it on his head, he jumped out of the bushes and into the man's way.

The man jumped back in shock, dropping his torch. He reacted swiftly, and quick as a flash had his gun out. To counter, Usopp aimed his Kabuto at the stranger's chest. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said, his brave disguise voice contrasting with his slightly shaking knees.

"I could ask you the same thing," the man said, "I was here _first_, kid. And as far as I know, this island is uninhabited. What is a strange teenager doing in the middle of a forest on a deserted island?"

"I asked first!" said Usopp. "What is your name? What are you doing here?"

The man didn't lower his gun, and Usopp didn't lower his Kabuto. The man snorted. "You got some nerve for a little _pipsqueak_."

"Pipsqueak?!" What do you mean, pipsqueak? I'm about the same height as you!" Usopp did not like this man. Who did he think he was? How dare he make fun of the great Captain Usopp?

The man laughed. "Fine, fine, _brat_, I'll oblige, and I'll tell you my name."

"So, what is it?!" Usopp said. "And are you a bounty hunter?"

About to tell him his name, the man choked. "Bounty hunter? No way! No, sonny, I'm a pirate."

It was time for Usopp to choke. "A PIRATE?!" He cried. "There are other pirates on here?"

The man laughed hard. "Well, you've met me, so there is _at least one._ Wait a minute; did you say 'other'?" The strange man looked hard at him. "Are there other pirates on this island besides us?"

"Us?" Usopp jumped up. "How many are you?"

"Slow down, kid," the man said, "there are a whole crewful of us on one side of this island, but we aren't evil pirates, so don't get excited."

Usopp took in a deep breath. "What crew do you belong to?"

The man grinned. "Right to the point, then. I am a member of the Red-Haired Pirates!" Usopp's jaw dropped.

"Impressed, huh?" He smiled even wider.

"Hold the snail," Usopp thought, "My dad and Shanks are on that crew! You don't think-" The man was continuing.

"And my name is Yasopp, the lead sniper of the crew, and a good friend to the captain himself!"

Usopp could feel himself tipping over. The man- Yasopp, put away his gun and ran over to steady him. "Hold on, pipsqueak! I didn't think that it would shock you that badly! Stay awake!"

Usopp stumbled up and shook his head to clear it. This man- was his-

"Whoa!" Yasopp said. "A little uneven on your feet, junior? Well, at least I know that your weapon was for show. If you can't stand you can't shoot."

Usopp jumped up straight. "I can to shoot! You just surprised me!"

Yasopp grinned. "I suppose I should of known that it would've been a shock to hear that I was part of the Red-Haired pirates!"

Usopp was getting frustrated. "That wasn't it!" He said. "I just-"

Behind Yasopp, a giant creature raised its head out of the brush, huge jaws gleaming. It was posed to take a large chunk out of the man. Instinctively, Usopp raised his Kabuto to knock the creature down. Yasopp, thinking that Usopp was going to shoot at him, pulled out his gun and fired once, point blank, just as Usopp let go of the strings.

"Agh!" Usopp cried out, the bullet made its way in and out of his upper arm. The monster thudded to the ground behind Yasopp. Yasopp whirled around and took in the unconscious creature. Looking back at Usopp, he put two and two together. He suddenly ached. He felt terrible. He had just shot a kid who had been trying to help him. "Well," he thought, "I might as well bring him to the ship to get medical attention. I guess it's the least I can do." Yasopp yanked this unknown masked kid over his arm and started off toward the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Black.

That's all that Usopp could see.

Wait.

Scratch that.

There were some bright flashes of red in there too.

Usopp groaned as he slowly woke up. Where was he? He was lying on something lumpy. His arm hurt! What had happened? Was this the ship? The last thing he remembered was going to collect wood for Nami, then... Wait! There was someone who had- oh. That- _man_- had shown up and had claimed to be Yasopp. Usopp frowned. That wasn't possible, was it? What were the chances of the Straw Hat Pirates docking on the same, secluded, uninhabited island as the Red-Haired Pirates? Hold on minute, why was his Sogeking mask still on? He would've taken it off when he had gone to sleep. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember dinner, or going back to the ship. And his arm hurt painfully. Why was it throbbing? He felt like he had gotten shot-

Then he remembered.

"Aiyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he screamed into his fists.

Then he remembered to open his eyes. He did so slowly, afraid of what he might see. He was in a small room. It was old and musty, and smelled like rotten sea king. That wasn't the worst part. In the corner of the room was- _that man _asleep, snoring in a chair. He just couldn't think of this stranger as his father. Usopp held his breath so he wouldn't wake him up. He didn't need to deal with that right now. He had to think of how to get out of here. Where was "here," again? It was a good thing he still had his mask on. He glanced at his arm, too. It was bandaged tightly. At least- _that man_- had fixed him up after shooting him. Usopp rolled his eyes nervously, shaking his head. That's what you get for helping a stranger with a gun aimed at you. He started tip toeing towards the door. He had to get out of this place and find the crew. They must be wondering where he was. He began reaching for the door handle.

"Nice mask," a voice behind him said. "So why are you wearing it?"

Usopp turned around slowly. It was –_that man_. He had woken up and was grinning apologetically at Usopp. "Sorry I shot you," he said. "I thought you were going to shoot me."

Usopp stayed silent. "So… what're you doing on this island? Do you live here?"

Usopp managed to speak. "Uh, no. My ship is docked here. I was out gathering wood for dinner." Shoot! Don't tell him anything! Usopp thought furiously.

_That man_- frowned. "Ship? Are you a marine? Merchant?"

Usopp made a face. "A marine? Do I look like a marine to you?"

"Well, no. Just thought I'd ask." You can never be too careful, nowadays. Captain would've hit me on the head if I brought unwanted attention right now." That's right. Captain. _This man_ said that the famous Red-Haired Shanks was his captain. It wouldn't hurt to double check.

"Who did you say your captain was?"

He grinned. "The amazing Red-Haired Shanks! Did you forget already? My name, again, is Yasopp, the sniper!"

So much for mishearing things. Usopp supposed he might as well refer to this man by his name.

Yasopp frowned. "You said you had a ship, what are you?"

Usopp grinned in pride. "The amazing Thousand Sunny is the ship I sail on! She is my- our pride and joy!"

Yasopp choked. "You're lying!"

It was Usopp's turn to frown. "I am not lying!"

"Yes, you are!"

"How so?!"

"Well, for one, that's the Straw Hat's ship!" "I serve under the Straw Hat pirate flag, don't you know? That is our ship!" So much for not telling him anything.

A chuckle came from the doorway behind Usopp. "Is that so?"

Yasopp had a smirk on his face. Usopp slowly whirled around. It couldn't be it couldn't be it couldn't be- It was. Standing in the door, framed by sunlight, was Shanks himself. Uh oh. He had heard about this pirate, and if the rumors were true— His legs were shaking.

Shanks smiled a wide smile. "A Straw Hat Pirate, huh? That's interesting. If you are a part of Luffy's crew, how is he?"

Usopp gulped. "Uh, he's fine. Sir."

"None of that! You can call me Shanks! I'm pleased to know that Luffy's in the area. Maybe I'll say hello."

Usopp smiled. "He'd like that for sure."

Yasopp sputtered. "But- what- but- How do you know he's not lying?"

Shanks groped in his pocket and pulled out Luffy's bounty poster. "If I'm not mistaken," Shanks said. "This is you, in the corner."

Usopp smiled. "It is! Finally I get the recognition I deserve!"

"Yeah," snorted Yasopp. "Deserve how? You're just in the corner!"

"I'm not just in the corner; I have a bounty of my own, too!"

Yasopp looked as if he was going to die laughing. "Really? A pipsqueak like you? How big is it, like five million beris?

Shanks smirked thoughtfully. He searched in his pocket again and pulled out another bounty poster. Usopp recognized it. It was his bounty as Sogeking! It was a really good thing he still had his mask on.

Yasopp peered at the amount. "Thirty million beris!? How did you get a bounty that high? I mean, for a pipsqueak."

Usopp stood up proudly. "I shot down the world government flag. Didn't you hear about what happened at Enies Lobby?"

Yasopp's eyes bugged out of his head. "You- were- did- what-?"

"Yes, but- Hey, Shanks, sir? Usopp was confused. "Why did you have our bounties with you? Do you just carry our bounties around or something?"

Shanks shook his head. "Nah, when Yasopp brought you in I noticed a resemblance to the posters all over the place."

Yasopp looked at Usopp. "Why do you wear that mask? Do you have something to hide?"

"No!" Usopp said angrily. "I am Sogeking! This is who I am!"

"Sogeking, huh? That's a pretty boastful name for a little kid. How good do you think you are with that thing?" "I'm good enough! I can hit anything!"

"Anything? Sounds like a challenge to me." Usopp was usually confident in his abilities, but this man looked like a dangerous opponent, even if it was just a test.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said bravely. "Let's do it!"

Yasopp smiled. "Then we can go up on deck with everyone watching and see what happens, okay, kiddo?"

Usopp got mad. "Kiddo? How old do you think that I am?"

Yasopp frowned, leaning on the chair. "I dunno, fourteen maybe?"

"FOURTEEN?! I, for your information, am seventeen years old!"

Yasopp shrugged. "Seventeen?" he said. "I was wondering what a kid was doing on the Straw Hat crew. "

"Yes, seventeen!" Usopp said angrily. "Can we go up and show off now?"

The grin was back on Yasopp's face. He seemed to have forgotten why he was so out of it. "Show off? You sure know what's up."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "'Course I do. The crew and I used to practice up on deck when we were bored. Except it wasn't really practicing for Zoro. He was already doing it anyway."

Yasopp just shook his head. "Let's go."

Shanks laughed. "You're both crazy."

Usopp looked around. This was weird. He'd never been on Shanks's ship before. It was pretty cool. The only thing he would've changed was the freaky masthead. "So," he said, trying to stay calm. He would leave soon, and then he would find the others. "What do you have in mind, Yasopp? There doesn't seem to be any good targets around." In fact, the area around the ship was pretty bare. It was just water and water and- Hey! What?! Water?! "Aiyiiiiii!" he exclaimed. "How am I supposed to go back to the ship?

Yasopp shrugged. "Dunno. I never really thought about it."

"Why, you!"

"Hey, hey. Don't worry, kid. We'll get you off the ship one way or another."

Yasopp looked around for a target. The other crew members were starting to notice the others on deck. They were making a slow ring around them, watching. "Hey, Shanks. Do you think you could throw a sheet out over the water?" Yasopp said casually.

Shanks understood. "How will you bring it back?"

Yasopp scratched the back of his head. Didn't think of that…"

Usopp rolled his eyes. This man was his father? You have got to be kidding. Shanks nodded his head at a man in the circle. The man ran off to get a piece of cloth. Usopp dug around in his satchel.

"Hey, whataya doing?" Usopp ignored Yasopp.

When the man came back with the sheet he messed around with it for a few seconds. Everybody looked closer. Usopp held up the finished product. It looked like a kite. The crew oohed and ahhed. He grabbed a long stray piece of rope and tied it to a corner. He raised it up in the air. The wind lifted it up, and it flew higher and higher. Very quickly it was at least 150 meters in the air, swaying rapidly back and forth. The wind was high.

Yasopp followed the kite-target with his eyes. He whistled. "Nice, boy. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"I know," Usopp said proudly. "I am the best thinker of the crew. I have to do stuff like this all the time."

"I'm so sure." Yasopp said. Usopp grinned, missing the sarcasm. "Are you ready to test our skills?" Yasopp said.

"As I'll ever be." Usopp said. Truth be told, he was shaking inside. How could his skills compare to someone who had been doing this for longer than he had been alive? And he had just been shot in the arm. He was lucky it had just gone through. He looked at Yasopp. "The ammo of my Kabuto is slightly bigger than the bullets of your gun. It will help differentiate between all the holes in the sheet."

"Sure of yourself? That's good… or bad, depending on how you look at it." Yasopp grinned. "Captain, do you care to count us off?"

Shanks was staring intently at the two. "Not a problem. On the count of three, fine?" Usopp gulped and pulled the strings of the Kabuto back. Yasopp aimed his gun.

"One…" Usopp's breathing got uneven.

"Two…" He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "One…"

His head was going to explode. "SHOOT!"

Gunshots rang through the clear midday air.


	3. Chapter 3

The shots echoed in the thin sea air. The pirates were surrounded with a tension so thick that even the Wado Ichimonji wouldn't be able to cut through it. Everyone was silent as the sheet was pulled down by a crew member. Everyone came alive. The entire ship was crowding and pushing to get the target.

"Everyone, back!" Shanks shouted. "Let the competitors see the result of their game."

The pirates backed off and let Yasopp and Usopp through. Both were walking fast, determined to see the ending. Finally they made it to the front of the crowd. In the center of the sheet there was a small perfect hole.

"Yes!" Yasopp shouted. "I told you, boy!" He was so busy celebrating that he didn't notice that everyone was still circled around the sheet.

"Hey!" Roo yelled. "Come look at this!"

He walked over and peered at the sheet. When he saw it he couldn't believe his eyes. Surrounding his bullet hole were five larger holes, in the shape of perfect pentagram. He was astounded that he hadn't seen them before. They were only two or three inches from the center. "What- how?!"

How did the little kid manage to hit that? He couldn't be that good. He said he was only seventeen, right? If that was true, all the kids of the world could be a match for him. He shuddered.

Usopp was staring at the holes. He couldn't believe it! He had just at least evenly matched his father! He was still staring when Yasopp clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, boy. You there?" Usopp looked up at Yasopp. "Good job. I guess. How did you do that? I haven't ever met someone who could do what you just did."

Usopp just stared at him. "What's up? Anyone home?" Usopp suddenly bent to one knee. The bandages on his arm were leaking blood. Yasopp swore. He grabbed the kid by his good arm and dragged him back to the infirmary.

"Stop!" said Usopp. "I can walk."

"Whatever, pipsqueak. Let's go, then." Yasopp rolled his eyes.

Shanks shouted to their backs as they left. "I'll come and check on you later. I want to ask you a few things about your Captain."

Usopp nodded as he was half dragged from the deck.

Usopp looked out the porthole. No sign of the Sunny anywhere. He had been fidgeting the whole time his bandages where changed, at least until he was smacked sharply over the head. At least Yasopp had left. It was weird to think of that man as family. Maybe there's another sniper Yasopp on Shank's crew. Nah. That was highly unlikely. He wondered if the others were worried about him. They probably had thought that he had been kidnapped. Which, technically, he had been. The door opened. Usopp glanced toward it. If it was a lower level crew member, he could knock him out, steal a rowboat, and- Of course. It was Shanks.

Shanks walked over to a chair and sat down. "How is Luffy?"

Usopp shrugged. "He's as Luffy as ever. Nothing is going to change that."

Shanks nodded. "I figured. It wouldn't be like him to change very much." Usopp had to say that he agreed. The room was silent for a few minutes. Usopp kept watch over the big blue sea, waiting for a glimpse of the Sunny.

Shanks spoke up. "Could you… take off that mask?" he asked quietly.

Usopp looked at Shanks in shock. "Why? Why would you want- but- uh- I..."

Shanks smiled. "If I'm correct, I won't tell anyone."

Usopp didn't know why, but he felt like he should. It wouldn't be a big deal, what would he care if everyone found out? Besides, it sounded like Shanks knew what he was hiding, anyway." He slowly reached up and pulled the mask off of his face. The gentle sea breeze drifting in through the porthole felt cool against his skin. He hadn't taken that mask of in hours. Usopp looked at Shanks. He was staring intently at his face. They looked at each other in the awkward silence for a few more moments. Shanks seemed to be thinking hard about something. Then the biggest smile Usopp had seen on a face other than Luffy's crept onto his face.

Shanks started to speak, and then hesitated. "Are you… Usopp, per chance?"

Usopp's jaw dropped. So he did know! Well, he did now. Crap, he shouldn't have taken off his mask! Shanks got up and walked toward Usopp. Usopp shrunk away. What was he going to do? Knock him out and toss him overboard? What a way to go!

Instead, Shanks swept Usopp into a big hug. "Welcome, Usopp. I've heard a lot about you. I really never expected to meet you on my ship, though."

Usopp was frozen in shock. Wasn't he going to tell Yasopp and the others who he was? Why was he hugging him, of all things? Shanks pulled back. "It's nice to meet Yasopp's famous son!"

"Famous?" Usopp asked. What was up with these guys?

"About as famous as you get on this ship full of famous people," Shanks laughed. "Yasopp talks a lot about you when he's had too much to drink. That's how I recognized you. I've said he talks a whole lot about you."

Shanks finished his sentence with a wry grin. "Oh," Usopp said. So his father talked about him too much. It felt nice. He had hoped that he hadn't been forgotten.

"Don't get me wrong," said Shanks. "It isn't a bother; it's just that it's all that he talks about when we're out."

Usopp grinned. "That's good."

"So," Shanks said. "What are you guys doing in this area?"

"Honestly," Usopp replied. "We were having dinner. I was out getting wood and Yasopp shot me."

Shanks shook his head. "Yes, Yasopp explained that to us. I wonder how he would feel if he knew that he shot his own son after that son had protected him from getting eaten."

Usopp felt himself begin to panic. "Don't tell him, please!"

"Why not?" Shanks said.

"I just… don't want him to know yet. I've been on my own for ten years, I don't need him to know now.

"On your own?" Shanks questioned. "What about your mother, Banchina? Where was she?"

Usopp sighed quietly. "She died, only a few months after you all left Syrup Village. She caught a sickness and wasted away."

Shanks looked down. "I'm sorry."

Usopp smiled, a little bitterly. "It's fine. I stayed by her the entire time. And when she was sick, I told her lies to try and make her believe that my –father- was coming back home so she would cheer up. Even after she died, I still told lies to the villagers. Every day I would run through town, yelling that pirates were attacking. I wasn't liked because of that, to say the least. They all told me that pirates attacking were not a good thing, but I told those lies anyway, in hope that they would come true. I kept lying, wishing that it was my father, that he had come to take me away from that life."

Shanks stared at Usopp. "That's horrible."

"Ah," Usopp shrugged. "It worked out in the end."

"And how did you meet Luffy?" Shanks said, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, it's a funny story, really. It make a long story short, he saved my village, and ended up inviting me to become a member of his crew. I was only the fourth member, including myself, and that's where we got our first ship, _The Going Merry_." Usopp smiled. "I wanted to become a great warrior of the seas, so he told me to get on."

Shanks laughed. "That sounds just like Luffy!"

Usopp nodded in agreement. "If I had known how crazy he was, I might not have joined up. He has an eye for trouble and things that might kill you. Being a member of his crew has definitely made me less of a scaredy cat. If you had told me that I would be fighting leagues of Marines and monsters, I would've laughed and gone to hide under my bed." He laughed. "Who am I kidding? I'm the great Captain Usopp!"

Shanks shook his head. They talked about Luffy and the rest of the crew for hours.

Usopp looked out the porthole. His back was stiff. It felt as if he'd been talking to Shanks for hours. Wait. Was that the setting sun? It was! "Aiyiiiii!" he screeched. They _had_ been talking for hours.

Shanks noticed his expression. "Don't worry. We'll find your ship tomorrow."

Usopp slowly nodded. It wouldn't do to start looking now. He wasn't going to get murdered on this ship. If anything, it was safer than even the Sunny. Shanks was a powerful pirate, wasn't he? He should be safe.

Shanks grabbed him by his good arm and started to drag him out the door. "You can celebrate on the deck with us." Shanks said. Usopp started dragging his heels, reaching for his mask. He grabbed it and put it on. He still didn't want to risk Yasopp recognizing him. He situated the mask on his nose.

"What are you celebrating?" He asked.

Shanks grinned. "Everything!" And then he dragged Usopp behind him up to the deck, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

Everyone was already on the deck when their captain and the stranger appeared. They immediately crowded around, asking what had been going on. Shanks just waved them away with a smile.

Yasopp looked down at the boy that had beaten him from a rope on the sail. "Wasting time." He said. Everyone booed.

"You're just angry that he could match you in shooting, Yasopp!" Someone shouted.

Yasopp jumped down. "What was that?" The crowd shrunk away, mumbling.

Yasopp walked over to Shanks and Usopp. He looked Usopp in the eye. "You know," he said. "You never told us your name." Usopp looked around in a panic. What was he supposed to say? Usopp wasn't exactly a common name. He tried to stall.

"You saw my bounty poster."

"I did, and it said 'Sogeking,' that's not a name someone is born with."

Usopp felt some courage return. He was the great Captain Usopp. He could think of something. "Well, my name is- is- it's…" He looked around for an idea.

Yasopp raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"It's-um…" He was faltering. Think, Usopp, think! "My name is Condoriano!" Crap. That was not what he meant to say.

Shanks winced. Yasopp blanched. "What?"

Too late to change it now. "I said, my name is Condoriano!"

Yasopp started laughing. "Condoriano? What sort of a name is that?"

Usopp was offended. Even if it wasn't his real name, he had made it up. It was rude to laugh at it. "It's mine," he said. "And I can't change it, so lay off."

"Actually, you can," mused Yasopp. "But that's not the point. It's a stupid name."

Usopp started to protest, and then shrugged. It was true. Shanks interrupted the two.

"Eh, it doesn't matter! Here, have a drink!"

Why not? Usopp thought.

_**-Four hours later, midnight.-**_

The sky was black, speckled with thousands of twinkling stars. Yasopp and Usopp sat on the deck staring at the sky. Every other man, including Shanks, had passed out long ago. It had been quiet for a few minutes when Yasopp started speaking.

"I know I may not seem like the type," he began. "But I have a little boy at home. Though he's not a little boy anymore."

Usopp gulped. Yasopp was talking about him. He must've had too much to drink, like Shanks said.

"He was only about the height of my knee when I left, but I could tell that he was going to be a great sniper. I left him with his mother, and I haven't had any connection with them for a few years. For all I know, they could be dead."

Yasopp was talking quieter now. "I had to go with Shanks. I know that I had to, or I would've gone insane. But I had to leave my wife and kid behind. Does that make me a bad person?" He stared up at the sky. Usopp looked at him, thinking about how strange it was that he was talking with his father, and he didn't even know who he was. Yasopp continued. "I miss them, but I think that if I stayed on land I would miss the sea. I didn't know what path to choose."

"And you chose the sea over your own family." Usopp was surprised at how angry his voice sounded.

Yasopp sighed. "It was a hard choice to made, boy, and the decision almost tore me apart."

Suddenly, Usopp didn't feel mad anymore. He understood what Yasopp had to do. If he, himself, hadn't joined Luffy and become a pirate, he wouldn't have understood. But now that he had tasted adventure, he didn't want to leave. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. I felt wonderful to know that his father hadn't left because he hated him. He needed to tell Yasopp that he understood, and maybe he would feel better also. He didn't look at the man himself, but stared at the stars.

"I have to tell you something. My name isn't really Condoriano."

"Hgn?"

Usopp took a deep breath. "It isn't sniper king, either."

"…"

His heart was pounding. "My real name is… Usopp."

He stared harder at the sky. When he didn't get a response, he looked back at Yasopp. Yasopp had leaned back against a cabin wall. He was asleep.

Usopp sighed. "It's probably better that he doesn't know." He said aloud.

But as he leaned against the wall a few feet from Yasopp, he couldn't help but feel his heart aching in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you, RDA here. I feel like I should be thanking you. This is my first story ever, and all of you made me feel so happy with your reviews and views. I really appreciate it. Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness you might find in this story. And my chapters just keep getting longer, see? I will be updating every Sunday, if you care to look. **

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

What was going on?

Usopp squinted his eyes. Why was it so hot? Why was the room so breezy? Then he remembered where he had last been. His eyes shot open. Yep, he was still on the side of the ship. The sun was already high in the sky. To his surprise, Yasopp was still there. And he was kicking him in the gut multiple times.

"Wake up kid! It's already past breakfast!"

Usopp groaned. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Stop kicking me! That's my bad arm! Watch it!"

Yasopp continued kicking him, this time with a smile. "Why do you still have that mask on, kid? Usopp just mumbled and covered his stomach.

"Funny," Yasopp said. "I don't remember sleeping here. Then again, that happens a lot."

Usopp rolled his eyes as he flopped to his feet. "Do remember anything about last night at all?"

Yasopp shook his head. Usopp felt a little angry. He knew he had no right to be, but it still hurt. He decided to prod some more. "C'mon, anything at all?"

Yasopp continued kicking. "I probably talked about my son."

Usopp's stomach rolled. That was a bad idea. "That you did."

Yasopp stopped kicking. "Just forget what I said. It doesn't matter."

Usopp's anger was back. "What do you mean? Your son doesn't matter?"

Yasopp glared at Usopp and started walking away. "I just don't want to talk about it. My head hurts. Follow me. I'm going to go talk to Shanks."

Usopp shrugged off his anger. It wasn't Yasopp's fault. He straightened up and followed him.

Yasopp was headed to the dining hall. As soon as they entered you could smell the stench of- never mind. It was just pure nasty in its natural state. Shanks was slumped over in a chair. Clearly he still hadn't worked it off. Yasopp shook his shoulder. Shanks grumbled as he was rudely awakened.

"Hey, Captain." Yasopp whispered. "Can we go drop this kid back of somewhere?"

Usopp huffed in the background. Shanks did not look like he wanted to function. He just mumbled some words and went back to sweet unconsciousness. Yasopp looked a little to the left of Usopp.

"Stand back and cover your ears."

Usopp sensed what was going to happen and obliged. Yasopp took a deep breath.

"HEY CAPTAIN, CAN YOU FIND A WAY TO GET THIS KID OFF THE SHIP?"

Shanks jumped up. He groaned and put his hands over his head.

"Not now!" Yasopp fidgeted. "Why not?" "Because- ah."

Shanks looked at Usopp with semi blurry eyes. No no no no no! Usopp silently pleaded. Come on Shanks! You promised you wouldn't tell.

"Because- why?" Yasopp demanded. "Why not?"

Shanks eyes cleared up. "Because I want him to stay. We'll find his ship eventually."

Yasopp groaned. "Hey!" Usopp complained. "Why are you so upset?! Do I just annoy you or something? Or are you just sore that I am just as good a shooter as you?"

Yasopp whirled towards him. "Why would I be upset over something like that?! You're just a little brat!"

BRAT? BRAT?! Who are you calling a BRAT?!"

"You!"

Shanks started laughing. "You two argue so well together, someone might think that you're related!"

Usopp and Yasopp both choked on their next breath.

"Related? No way!" they said in unison. Yasopp said it sincerely; Usopp said it with a heavy heart.

Shanks looked at them. "Sorry. That wasn't called for. I know that there's no way that Usopp here could possibly be your long lost son! Then again, you can't tell behind that mask!"

Usopp was fuming. If he could murder Shanks, he would. Instead, he clenched his fists and walked away. He could hear Shanks and Yasopp exchanging heated words behind him. Usopp kept walking until he was at the stern of the ship. He just stood their and watched the big blue sea until he started to calm down. After an hour or two, he could hear someone walk up behind him. Usopp could already tell that it was Yasopp. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Usopp flinched. He didn't want to talk to his _father_ of all people right now. He just wanted to be alone.

"Hey," Yasopp said quietly. "Have you spotted your ship yet?"

Usopp shook his head slowly. If he had spotted the Sunny, he'd have already been off this ship and onto it. They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Yasopp spoke up first.

"You know," he started. "Shanks told me why you're so touchy about family."

Usopp's heart dropped out of his chest and started flopping on the deck.

"He- did?" Usopp choked out. So much for trusting him. He'd been found out!

Yasopp started speaking again. "I'm sorry."

Usopp stared at the sky. What was he supposed to say? Yasopp continued.

"I know it must've been hard, growing up on your own."

Usopp couldn't talk. What should he say?

Yasopp just kept talking. "I can't believe that you didn't have anyone after your father left and your mother died."

Wait, what?! What was Yasopp talking about? The shock must've shown on Usopp's face, because Yasopp explained.

"Shanks told me about why you don't like talking about your family. Your stupid father left you and your mother alone to go to sea, and your mother died not long after that."

Usopp couldn't believe it. Was his father seriously this dense?

Yasopp started to talk faster. "You were left alone. Who would leave their child just like that? Your father is a serious jerkwad, kid. If I ever see him, I'll make sure to pummel him and make him sorry for what he did!"

Usopp smiled weakly. "You might want to tell him that his wife is dead, first. That would- gulp- totally destroy him. He loved my mother a lot." Yasopp snorted.

"Enough to leave her alone with a small kid?" Usopp shook his head.

"I don't think that it was like that." "Then what would it be like?" Yasopp snapped. "I can't stand the thought of another man leaving his family behind to chase after a foolish dream."

Now it was Usopp's turn to get irritated. "I said, it wasn't like that! You left your family only because you felt you had to, right? I can understand that. If I -had met my father before I became a pirate, I wouldn't have understood. Now that I've been on the high seas, had a taste of adventure- I can't think of another life."

Yasopp stared into the great blue expanse of water for a long time. "Do you think- that my son understands? Why I left, that is?"

Usopp grinned, facing away from Yasopp. "I'm sure that he gets it now. After all, when the pirate flag calls, you gotta listen."

Yasopp glanced sharply at Usopp. "What did you say?" Usopp's grin faded.

Yasopp looked at him hard. Then his face burst into a big grin. "Well, whatdaya know. The kid gets it!"

Usopp rolled his eyes. What was with this man? "Of course! I'm a pirate, and don't you forget it!"

Yasopp slung his arm around Usopp's shoulders. "You can't forget it on a pirate ship!" Usopp laughed. Maybe Yasopp was a better man than he had figured.

They walked back to the front of the ship, whistling as they went. Shanks was already fully up and about by the time they got there. Shanks looked somewhat guiltily at Usopp. "Sorry, kid."

Usopp shrugged. "I guess it worked."

Yasopp glanced quickly at the two men. "What worked?"

Usopp and Shanks both groaned. Not again. Shanks slowly replied. "Telling you about Usopp's past."

He quickly changed the subject. Well, sort of. "Yasopp, I'm sorry for mentioning your son."

Yasopp replied with a smile. "Eh, it doesn't matter. This idiot- what was your name, again?"

Shanks grinned. "Co-"

Usopp jumped in. "CO-mpletely irrelevant to the situation."

Yasopp looked at him strangely. Usopp continued. "That is, I don't think- that- um…"

Yasopp broke out in a grin again. "Don't worry, pipsqueak. It really doesn't matter. Besides, there's no way that this could be my son."

Shanks and Usopp made a quick glance at each other.

"After all, my kid would only be- um- ah. I think that he would be- ten- twelve-" Usopp felt like facepalming. "Uh, fourteen, maybe. Yeah, fourteen at the most. What year is it?"

Usopp told him with a grimace. Yasopp started counting in his head, staring up at the sky and mouthing the words. He frowned. "No, that can't be right." He murmured. He recounted. "Wait, what? He would be- SEVENTEEN? But I didn't leave that long ago!"

Yasopp sputtered on his words. "But it was only a few years ago! He can't be seventeen!"

Shanks smirked. "It's been over ten years."

Yasopp looked shocked. He had no idea that he'd been gone that long. If- when he saw his son, he'd have a lot of explaining to do. He'd have to apologize for been gone for so long. In fact his son would be about the same age as- "Hey, kid. How old are you again?"

"Seventeen." Usopp answered quietly.

Yasopp stumbled over his words. "That means that _you_ are the same age as my son!"

Usopp nodded. "I guess so."

"But my son is just a little kid!" he protested.

"Not anymore," Usopp replied. "He's grown up and doing his own thing now."

Yasopp looked more and more upset. How had he been away for so long? It was only a few years at most. His son- poor Usopp. He and Banchina must be so lonely waiting for him back at Syrup village. He would have to go back soon.

Usopp and Shanks noticed Yasopp's expression.

"Hey," Shanks said. "Don't worry about it. Everything will work out."

"I would like to believe that," Yasopp muttered. "But it doesn't seem possible."

Usopp nodded his head at him. "Don't worry. Remember what I said? I think he gets it now."

Yasopp didn't look satisfied. "But that's only if he became a pirate. What if he didn't go it sea at all? Even worse, what if he's a marine? I could've killed my own son!"

For goodness sake, he's worse than Luffy. Usopp thought. Then he said out loud, "Do you really think that any son of yours would not be a pirate?"

Yasopp calmed down and smiled. "You're right. Maybe I'll meet up with him on the sea one of these days. Nice one, masked brat."

Usopp didn't react to the playful insults anymore. Shanks just shook his head.

"Yep," he said, a little too loudly. "It would be amazing if we somehow managed to find your son on the entire grand line."

Usopp mouthed words angrily behind Yasopp's head. For a famous pirate captain, he just couldn't resist telling a secret, could he?

Just then, one of the men from Shanks' crew came running up, out of breath.

"Captain," he said, panting heavily. "We've spotted a ship off the starboard side."

"Well," Shanks said. "Is it marines looking for a fight?"

Usopp wilted down to the deck. Not the marines! The man, thankfully, shook his head.

"No sir!" he exclaimed. "It's flying a Jolly Roger!"

Usopp fell back down. More pirates! Even worse! Yasopp nudged him with his foot.

"Hey, hey kid. Get up. What are you doing? Did the heat make you faint? Usopp didn't answer. "Maybe the mask affected his breathing." He mused. "I better take it off." Just as he reached for the mask, Usopp jumped up.

"No thanks! I'm alright!"

Shanks started laughing. "Well," he said with a chortle. "Can you make out which flag it is?"

The man shook his head again. "No, sir. Not close enough. We'll be in range soon."

"Well, inform me what it is when you see it." "Yes, Captain!" The man went back to his work.

Shanks turned to Usopp. Maybe it's your crew. They have missed you, correct?"

Usopp shrugged. "They probably forgot me. How would they find me, anyway?"

Just as he finished speaking, the man came running back.

"Sir!" he said. "The flag has been identified as the Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat Pirates, captained by Monkey D. Luffy!"

Shanks smiled. "I guess your friends came after all, Us-kid."

Usopp ignored the slip up. He was to busy celebrating to notice, anyway. "They came for me, they came for me!" he chanted, swinging around the main mast. Yasopp looked at Usopp in shock.

"You really were telling the truth!" Usopp froze.

"YOU STILL DIDN'T BELIEVE ME?!"

Yasopp put his hands up. "Sorry, brat. Just wasn't sure."

The Sunny was coming closer and closer. Usopp could hardly wait. He missed being home. But… Yasopp still didn't know who he was. Should he tell him? Usopp straighten up proudly. Nah, Yasopp could figure that out for himself. And at the rate things were going, Shanks would probably tell him before the day was up. He grinned up at Shanks.

"Thanks for having me aboard, Shanks."

Shanks smiled back. "Always a pleasure. Come back soon with the rest of your crew! Then we can party!"

Usopp was confused. "But won't you see them now?" he asked.

Shanks smile grew even wider. "If I know Luffy, he's about to-"

All of a sudden, something shot at the ship from the Sunny. Usopp's eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen.

"Wahahahahhhhh!" he screamed, trying to get away, but soon enough, a rubbery hand made it's way around Usopp's torso and held him tight.

He, along with most of Shanks' crew, screamed in terror.

"Good bye!" Usopp said to Shanks and Yasopp. "It was fun! See you soon!"

Yasopp smiled. "It was a nice time, kiddo! Thanks for talking."

Usopp waved and grinned. As he was pulled back, a voice came from the Sunny. It was Luffy's voice, and he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"FOUND YOU!" Usopp was getting yanked off the ship's deck. He nodded to the men as he was dragged backwards. Luffy continued shouting. "I'M GLAD WE FOUND YOU…" Here he took a deep breath. USOPP!" All Usopp could see was Yasopp's frozen face as he was pulled violently back to the Sunny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this is RDA. Thanks for all the reviews. I've taken some of them into consideration. I'll try to space my lines of dialogue over the break, if I haven't already. And this chapter is going to be shorter, probably around one thousand words. Sorry. I'm moving. All my things are in boxes and I need to hurry up. Just thought I'd tell you before you get all disappointed and agitated. **

Usopp screamed as he flew through the air. He could see Shank's ship getting farther away and the Sunny Go getting closer. He closed his eyes. He would hit the deck in three….two…one…BAM. He slammed into a wall and violently rolled away. His Sogeking mask came flying off and smashing into the portside wall. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Oh. He hadn't slammed into a wall, he'd bounced off Zoro. Zoro stood looked down at him. He looked a mixture of ticked and relieved.

"Where were you?" At least he got straight to the point.

"I was-" Usopp started to explain, but he was interrupted.

"USOPP! Where have you been? How did you get off the island? Why were you on Shanks' ship?!" Usopp sighed in annoyance.

"Luffy, most of those questions answer each other."

Luffy just grinned. "So, how did you get on Shanks' ship?" Chopper came screaming down the stairs.

"Usopp! Did they hurt you? Where does it hurt?!" Usopp fended off Choppers' advances with the bandages.

"Chopper! I'm okay, see? The great Captain Usopp is invincible against mortal weapons!"

"Really?!" Chopper cried, stars shining in his eyes. "That's so cool!"

A second later, something came and bonked Usopp on the head. He fell down, squeaking in surprise. Nami stood above him, one fist raised. "Where, _exactly_, were you?" Her brow twitched. "We had to go off course on a _hunch._"

Sanji popped up behind her. "You kept Nami-chan and Robin-chan waiting!"

Usopp back up, waving his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! Wait, that's what you're worried about?! You weren't worried that I was gone?!"

Robin smiled behind everyone. "I was worried, long nose."

Franky came up from below deck. "It's SUPER that you're back, Usopp!"

He patted him hard on the back and, unfortunately, hit his bad arm in the process. Usopp squeaked in pain and moved away. Chopper frowned and peered at his arm. He promptly freaked.

"Usopp, your arm is wrapped in bandages!"

Usopp nodded proudly. "I was shot!"

The entire crew (except for Robin) stepped back in shock. "What?!"

Chopper busied himself with changing the bandages. "But Usopp, I thought that you said that you couldn't be hurt by any weapons!"

Usopp grinned. "It was not a mortal weapon! It was the weapon of a sniper on the famous Red-Haired Shanks' crew!"

Usopp thought that he was safe, but no. He looked around just in time to see Luffy smile and open his mouth.

"So you met- mmmph!" Usopp clamped a hand around the Captains' mouth and dragged him into the aquarium room.

Luffy massaged his face. "Usopp, what did you do that for?"

"I don't want you to tell anyone!" Usopp hissed quietly.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, puzzled. "Didn't you meet your father?"

Usopp looked around. "I did, but he doesn't know who I am. Well, at least he didn't until you yelled my name. He might've made the connection."

Luffy looked even more confused. "But why didn't you tell him who you were?"

Usopp shook his head. "Say you met Shanks, and he didn't recognize you. Would you go up and hug him right away, or would you wait to see what he acts like, if he's changed? What does he think of you?"

Luffy just shrugged. "I would go and bonk him on the head."

Usopp choked. "Why would you do that?!"

Luffy smiled. "To prove that I can, now."

Of course he would. He's Luffy. Usopp rolled his eyes. "Well, I haven't seen my father in years, and I wanted to see what he said about me."

Luffy nodded, getting distracted by a shiny fish swimming around them. "Ok, Usopp. I won't tell. But you're gonna have to tell him one time or another. Let's go celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Usopp asked. This felt like déjà vu.

"We've been looking for you forever!" Actually, it had been like two days.

They ran back to the deck. Chopper jumped on Usopp as soon as he was in sight.

"Usopp! Tell us about the adventures you had!" Usopp straightened up and started to speak.

"Well, it all started when I was gathering firewood. I heard a mysterious sound on the other end of the island. I assumed that it was an enemy…"

Chopper and Luffy were hanging on his every word as he continued his brave and epic tale. The rest of the crew settled around on various places of the deck to listen. They had to admit, besides the clearly exaggerated parts, Usopp's story was pretty interesting.

Usopp was thinking fast as he told his story. He would've had to cut out all of the parts with Yasopp's name, so he replaced the name with another. He told his friends of all the things that happened to him on that ship. All of them, especially Chopper, loved the part where he'd matched a famous sniper of that amazing crew, even after said sniper had shot him in the arm.

Story time lasted long into the night. By the time Usopp had finished (extra exaggerating a little) almost everyone had fallen asleep were they sat. The only one awake other than him was Robin. She smiled at him as she lifted up Nami to carry her back to her room.

"That was a wonderful story, long nose," she said. "I liked the name you called Yasopp, instead of his own.

Usopp froze. "What?"

"I'm well versed in the Red-Haired Pirates crew. I know who the best sniper is. I'm guessing that you know him somehow?"

Usopp slowly nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. I really don't want anyone to find out yet."

Robin smiled at him as she moved back towards the shadows of the cabin. "Don't worry, long nose."

Usopp sighed in relief. He walked over to a store closet and grabbed a few blankets. He threw them over all of his sleeping crew mates. He climbed up the crow's nest for watch. Maybe, if he looked closely, he could spot the ship that contained his father and Shanks.

**I PROMISE THAT THIS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. IPROMISETHATTHISISNOTTHELASTCHAPTER!**

**I swear, this is not the last chapter.**

**Unless you want it to be...**

**Review please.**

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why am I writing before the stories? Because I can! So, all of my wifi and computer access will be cut off tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to bring it back up before Sunday, so you get a "Happy Thanksgiving!" chapter. (For those who celebrate it. If you don't, you get a "Happy Thursday!" chapter.) This is also a short chapter, because I have to pack, sorry. I may or may not get a chapter on Sunday, so don't get all confused at my untrustworthiness. Thanks for reading!**

Dawn was breaking over the vast blue sea surrounding the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. Seagulls cawed in the air, and a gentle, salty breeze blew in from the west. Usopp yawned and stretched his arms. He was so relaxed. Why did he feel so tense last night? He shook it off. It had been a wonderful night sleep. Wait, night sleep? Wasn't he keeping watch? He burst upright. Yes, he had been keeping watch. Or trying too, anyway. Smacking his lips groggily, he looked around. All clear, all clear, all- not clear! Was that a ship coming from the west? It was! Crap, he had to tell the others! He better play it cool so the others don't get worried. He spoke into the microphone. "Yeah, guys? We've got a ship coming toward us off the starboard side. I cannot make out its flag yet, but it doesn't look like a marine ship."

All around the deck, people were slowly getting up. Grumbled complaints about not being able to get a good night's rest came up in one collective groan.

Luffy seemed to be the only one on deck in a good mood. "Sanji! Let's have breakfast before we fight!"

Sanji aimed a half hearted kick at his head. "Not yet!"

Nami entered the deck, Robin right behind her. "What was that?" she asked. "There's a ship coming at us? Who does that this early in the morning?"

Sanji rushed up to the ladies. "Would you like to have breakfast, my dears?"

Nami and Robin both shook their heads. "We should get this taken care of first."

Sanji turned to Luffy. "Hear that? That means no food until we get these guys taken care of!"

"Ahh, Nami! You're stingy! Let us eat!"

BOOM! Luffy hit the deck, out cold.

"Usopp!" Franky shouted up. "What's going on?"

Strangely, Usopp didn't answer. He was staring at the ship, a frown on his face.

Franky looked at him in confusion. "What-"

"Guys!" Usopp shouted. "Does that look like another pirate ship?"

Usopp took out his telescope and looked closer. Uh oh. He dropped the telescope. _Not again_.

The crew received a quick answer. "It's Shanks ship, everyone!"

"Ehhh?!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

Sure enough, it held the Red Haired Pirates' Jolly Roger. As it sailed closer, everyone inched closer to the side facing it. A few minutes later, something flew from the side of the ship and headed towards their own. Everyone held their breath as it came towards them. As it came near, the crew let out a collective sigh. "A paper airplane?!" Everyone screamed. "What did you scare us for?" It landed on the deck. Everyone crowded around.

"What is it for?" asked Chopper, hiding behind Zoro.

Nami picked it up. "It seems to be a message. It's addressed to… Sogeking! Why not Usopp? Usopp, didn't you tell them your name?!"

Usopp sputtered. "Well, no, but… Why would they want to talk to me- I mean, uh, Sogeking?"

Chopper nodded. "Sogeking isn't on this ship. Isn't he back at Sniper Island?"

Robin smiled. "Maybe they wanted to talk to him about something?"

Nami shushed everybody. "I'm trying to read!" She adjusted the letter. "It says: We need to talk about you-know-who. Have your Captain catapult you to our ship. –Shanks"

Everyone stared at the unconventional note.

"But… Sogeking isn't here." Chopper stated quietly. "What do we do?"

Nami ground her fists together. "I think that Usopp should go in his place."

Chopper's eyes glowed with admiration. "Good idea, Nami! Usopp is a good friend of Sogeking. He can help Shanks!"

Usopp protested whole-heartedly. "But I don't know what to do!"

The crew (besides Chopper) looked at him in exasperation. "Oh, I'm sure that you can figure something out." Sanji said in annoyance.

"But Luffy's still out of it? How will I get on the ship?"

Franky cracked his knuckles. "Do you still have the sling shot we messed with the other day?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah, I think that it's in the kitchen- …crap."

Everyone smiled. Sanji came dangerously close to Usopp. "Why, _exactly_, is it in my kitchen, Usopp?!"

-Five minutes later-

"AHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

"Too bad, Usopp. You must've done something wrong to get called back by the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates." Sanji and Zoro were pulling on the back of the sling shot. Usopp clutched his retrieved Sogeking mask nervously as he adjusted it on his face.

"EXACTLY! GET ME DOWN!"

"You're too late." They let go of the sling shot. Usopp flew screaming bloody murder through the sea air. "Argwrgwrgh!"

He got closer and closer to Shanks' ship. Another sense of déjà vu. Hasn't this happened before? "Ahglghg! Help me!" He was finally close enough to see the people on the deck of the ship. There was Shanks, standing off to the side, and then there was Yasopp. Yasopp was standing with his arms crossed looking angry. Uh oh. He was in trouble. How would he explain this one away? "Wait a minute! This is no time to be thinking about that! How am I going to land?!" He was going to be smashed on the deck like a pancake. Just as he got close, Shanks reached out his one arm and caught on the back of his shirt. Usopp was hyperventilating. That was such a close one. Shanks deposited him gently on the deck. Usopp stood up with shaky legs. His Sogeking mask had not been knocked loose. Good. He needed to keep up the charade as long as he could. Yasopp stalked sharply to Usopp's side.

"Why did you not tell me?!" Yasopp roared.

Usopp wilted a little bit. His façade was ruined. The cat was out of the bag. His lie had kicked the bucket. Those two… "I- uh."

Yasopp glared at him. "Answer me!"

Once again, Usopp couldn't speak. "It's just that- I- uh- I mean-"

Yasopp looked like he was going to explode any minute. "WHY?"

Usopp's heart skipped a beat in terror and shock. "…"

Yasopp took a deep breath. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT MY SON WAS A PIRATE ON YOUR SHIP?!"

Usopp wilted to the ground in shock. You have _got _to be kidding.

**He really won't be this dense, would he? I sincerely apologize for the OOC, lectores. **


	7. Chapter 7

Usopp sat completely still. Shanks was regarding them levelly as Yasopp's heavy, angry breathing filled the silence around the two brave pirates and Usopp. Usopp slowly dragged himself to his feet and progressed sluggishly toward the main mast. The other pirates watched in silence as Usopp placed his arms around the wooden beam and took a deep breath. Just as they were about to ask Usopp what in the world he was doing, Usopp drew his head back and slammed it into the mast thrice in succession.

"What-!?" all of the pirates shouted.

When a few pirates went up to stop the crazy teen, Usopp calmly pulled back.

"Sorry," he said. "It was blocked with shock."

Yasopp stared aghast at him while Shanks laughed loudly. "He's got you there."

Yasopp sputtered angrily. "But- but I- I'm still mad at you! You kept important information from me!"

Usopp shrugged at this remark. It wasn't as if that was his intention. Ok, it was, but that didn't count. Not all of the factors were in play yet. He settled for a neutral position. "I'm sorry, that wasn't my choice."

Yasopp was not satisfied. "Like hell it wasn't! You knew that my son was on your ship and you still chose not to tell me, mask boy!"

Usopp decided that this approach wasn't going to work. He might as well start off aggressive. This man was probably too dense to get what he was trying to say anyhow. "It wasn't if I was asked to keep it a secret."

"Yeah? And why would he say that?"

Usopp was sweating nervously. He had to keep it cool. Nobody can mess with the great Captain Usopp. "If he met you one day, he might want to play it cool, disguise his identity."

_Good one, Usopp._ Shanks started laughing harder. Yasopp whirled on him. "Captain! This isn't funny!"

Shanks shook his head. "Are you kidding? This is the funniest thing that's happened in ages! You have got to be the densest person that I've ever met!"

Usopp disagreed. "Are you sure you've met Luffy?"

Shanks froze. "I'd hoped that he'd outgrown that."

Usopp shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, no. He's as stupid as ever."

Yasopp watched this exchange with a growing fascination and horror. "You! Aren't you not supposed to talk about your captain like that? Captain, _this isn't funny_!"

Shanks nodded sadly. There is no hope for those two. Yasopp! Us- Sogeking! Come inside. I think we have to talk."

Yasopp glared at Usopp as he followed his Captain into the ship. Once inside, Yasopp started talking rapidly. "So? Where's Usopp? What does he do? Is he a high rank? Is he powerful? Is he good friends with Luffy?"

Shanks motioned for the two of them to sit down. As both of them were seated, Shanks began to talk. "Sogeking, you'd better answer his questions as truthfully as you can."

Yasopp was leaning on the edge of his chair impatiently waiting. "Well?"

Usopp took a deep breath. "I will tell you what I know and can, nothing more." Yasopp still waited. "Usopp lives on our ship, the _Thousand Sunny-Go_. He is the sniper of our crew. In fact, he is the most powerful sniper, and he is the third crew member, not including Luffy. He is very close friends with the captain."

Yasopp smiled. "That sounds good. How did he get mixed up with Luffy's raggedy band of pirates?"

Usopp panicked. How should he answer this? Close to the truth, he could hear Shanks' voice say in his head. Be truthful. "I've heard that his village was attacked by the brutal Black Cat pirates, who planned to kill a close friend of his to steal her money. Luffy and the only other to members, the ones known now as "Pirate Hunter Zoro" and "Cat Burglar Nami" helped Usopp fend them off and defeat them."

Yasopp was quickly bouncing up and down. "So the three of those East Blue teenagers defeated an entire crew of experienced pirates?"

Usopp grinned. "Of course!"

Yasopp continued. "So after he beat those pirates, he left his mother to join Luffy's crew? Poor Banchina, she's all alone now."

Usopp's throat was dry, and he had trouble speaking. "Usopp never mentioned his mother, but I heard that they weren't on the island for a very long time. Maybe he just didn't tell anyone."

Yasopp was silent. "Or she's dead."

Shanks broke in quickly. "It's just as possible that she's alive. Worry about your son for the moment. You do realize that he's one of the few members of a famous rookies' crew, right?"

Usopp glared at Shanks. Thanks for nothing. He really didn't care to hear any laments right now, even if it was about his safety.

Strangely, Yasopp shook his head. "If my son is a member of Luffy's crew, he's taken care of."

Usopp smiled quietly. "That's so very right."

"Can you tell me more?" Yasopp asked. "What have you been doing for the last few months? Killed anyone important?"

Usopp laughed and continued to tell Yasopp about all of their adventures, ad libbing in all the right places.

He had just made it to Alabasta when Shanks stopped them. "I'd hate to stop you, but it's been over an hour. Do you need to get back to your ship?

Usopp shrieked. "It's that late already!?"

Yasopp jumped up. "Can I come with? I want to meet him!" Usopp was silent. Was this a good idea? Would Yasopp accept what he would find?

Shanks jumped in again. "Why doesn't Sogeking go over to their ship and ask him first, Yasopp?"

Yasopp turned to Usopp. "Would you do that? Please? I want to talk to him!" he pleaded.

Usopp's heart sank. He would have to do it now. He couldn't just turn him away. So, with no further ado, he agreed. "Sure. Why not?" he said flatly. "I'll go ask."

Yasopp jumped up and gave him a bear hug. "Thank you!" he cried. "It means so much to me!"

"Yeah," Usopp said unenthusiastically. "You're welcome." He walked tiredly out the door and to the edge of the ship. "Someone come and get me!" he shouted to the Sunny, who was sitting idly in the attending water.

Zoro tossed a rope across the water from the crows' nest. Usopp found he didn't even care how scary it was. He jumped into space to the Sunny without further ado. He was greeted by Nami on deck.

"Luffy's still sleeping," she said. "What was that about?"

Usopp pushed past her. "Nothing," he said.

He found his shared room and lay down. What should he do? He couldn't ignore Yasopp, he would just come down. He couldn't run away, either. He groaned and rolled over into a pillow. If only Yasopp understood what was going on, instead of being a clueless idiot. Yeah, that would be nice. Why was he cursed with a father like that? He just had to do it to get it over with. It was just like pulling bandages off. He had to do it all at once. He slowly stood up. He might as well go find Yasopp and think of a plan later. He really didn't think of it as a big deal anymore. He walked past some of the crew on his way back. "We'll be having a guest for dinner," he told Sanji. "Set an extra place."

He walked away quickly. He didn't want to hear any questions about what he was going to do. That would make it worse. He grabbed the rope that Zoro had thrown over earlier. He swung onto the other ship. As soon as he was on, he went towards Shanks' cabin/office that he'd been in before. When he opened the door, he saw Shanks rolling his eyes at Yasopp, who was biting his nails nervously. Yasopp looked up as soon as he heard the door open.

"What did he say?"

Usopp nodded. "It's ok."

Yasopp whooped. "Yes!"

Usopp rolled his eyes, similar to Shanks. "Let's go."

He swung himself over to the Sunny, and then tossed to rope back to Yasopp. As Yasopp swung over, Usopp couldn't help but feel a mild sense of dread.


	8. Chapter 8

Yasopp landed with a thump on the deck of the Sunny. He straightened up and looked around. His eyes widened at what he saw. "This- is amazing!" he said. "It's a really cool ship!"

"SUPER!" shouted Franky from across the deck. "I'm glad you like it!"

Yasopp smiled. "It's really cool."

Some of the crew walked up to Usopp and his guest. Nami introduced herself and Sanji followed protectively. Chopper hid behind Zoro's legs until Yasopp saw him. "Ahhh! A tanuki!"

Chopper jumped out from behind Zoro. "Stupid! I'm not a tanuki, I'm a reindeer!"

Yasopp remembered something that Sogeking had mentioned about his crew. "Then… you must be the doctor? Sogeking mentioned something about an amazing doctor that could cure anything in the world."

Chopper danced around. "Stupid! That doesn't make me happy or anything! Go away!"

Yasopp laughed hard. "Well, I'm Yasopp. I'm a member of Shanks' crew."

"We guessed that," said Nami. "But why are you here?"

"Hmm," murmured Robin. "Yasopp? That sounds a bit like Usopp."

Yasopp's eyes traveled to Robin. "Yes, that would make sense. I am his father."

"WHAAAT!?" shouted the crew. "You're Usopp's dad?"

Yasopp nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, have you seen him and Luffy?"

"But- but- Usopp-is right-"

Sogeking/Usopp cut in. "Look! Here comes Luffy now."

Sure enough, Luffy was slowly moving across the deck, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon guys, I was asleep. What's the big deal?"

Yasopp cleared his throat. Luffy looked up, confused. He blinked a few times. "WHAT? WHY IS YASOPP HERE?"

Yasopp started laughing. "Nice to see you too, Luffy. Man, you've definitely grown since I've seen you last. Though I suppose you would, you were seven. How are you?"

Luffy just gawked. "Huh? But why are you here?"

Yasopp sighed. "Well, I guess we could skip the formalities. I'm here because I hear that you've recruited my son on your crew. How did that happen?"

Luffy looked over to who was standing next to Yasopp. It looked like Sogeking, but it could only be Usopp. Ahh, Sogeking must've let Usopp borrow his mask to help Usopp disguise his identity. Luffy remembered what had happened the previous day. Didn't Usopp not want his dad to know who he was? Something about learning his true feelings or something? Ahh, better not tell them then. Luffy moved toward the rest of his crew. "Go wait for dinner. We'll all be there in a few minutes."

"Yes, Captain" was coursed around the deck.

"Luffy, waiting for dinner?" Sanji asked. "What's going on?"

Everyone ambled slowly over to the dining room. Once they were all gone, Luffy turned to Usopp and Yasopp. "It's nice to see you again, Yasopp. How's Shanks?"

"You know how he is. Stubborn as always," Yasopp rolled his eyes. "He misses you. But we've been waiting for you to enter the pirate world for ten years."

Luffy sputtered. "Well, I would've come earlier, but I wasn't allowed on someone's crew."

"You were seven! What were we supposed to do? Use you as Sea King bait?"

Luffy shuddered. "You sound like Gramps…"

"Anyway, Luffy, it was nice to see you again, but what about Usopp?"

Yasopp looked anxious. Luffy frowned. "What do you want to know?"

Yasopp sighed. "For starters, why did you help him with those pirates? Sogeking already told me what happened in Syrup Village."

Luffy smiled. "I just recognized him as Usopp, and helped him out."

"But… how did you know who he was?" Yasopp was confused.

"Hasn't anyone told you that you talk about him a lot when you're drunk?"

Yasopp choked. "You mean that you recongnized him from me talking about him? From memory? From a ten year old memory?"

"Yeah. You talked about him a lot."

Yasopp lowered his head. "Oh. Now I get why everyone gets pissed at me when I'm drunk."

Luffy shishishi'ed. "It's sweet."

Usopp rolled his eyes. After a moment or two of silence, Yasopp started speaking again. "Can I see him?"

Usopp thought quickly. If he could think of an idea-

"Actually," Luffy said, "Usopp is resting right now. He had a tiring day. We can see him after dinner."

Yasopp looked disappointed. "Whatever you say, Luffy."

Usopp sighed. That was a close one. He followed Yasopp and Luffy to the dining room.

As they all sat down to dinner, Sanji put plates in front of them. "I tried out a new recipe. I hope you like it."

Yasopp and Luffy didn't seem to be listening. They were both shoveling food toward their mouths at an alarming rate. "Ok, I assume that was to be expected."

Usopp was fuming. Sanji made delicious food, and he couldn't eat it because of his stupid mask. Even if he did, he could only get a small little scoop at a time. This was going to be a long meal. He could already tell. After a while of silence and eating noises, Chopper spoke up. "So you're a pirate of Shanks?" he asked quietly. "What do you do?"

Yasopp stopped eating for a few seconds and looked at Chopper. "I'm a sniper," he said, "and I'm Shanks' friend."

"Cool!" exclaimed Chopper. "Just like Usopp!"

Yasopp smiled. "Exactly. I'm the one who taught him to shoot."

Chopper's eyes were shining. "Really!?" You must be amazing!"

"The very best on the seas," Yasopp said proudly. "I take it that my son is more than a mediocre sniper?"

All of the crew members nodded. Sanji and Zoro laughed, Nami and Robin smiled and giggled, Franky "SUPER"ed, Chopper nodded enthusiastically, and Luffy patted Sogeking/Usopp on the back. Yasopp looked happy. He grinned with all his might.

"I was worried that he'd do something stupid, like join Whitebeard or something. I know he's safe with you, Luffy."

Everyone sort of died down and looked away. Yasopp's grin gradually faded. "What?"

"Well, um-"

The crew was having a hard time speaking. "Well, he did quit the crew and challenge Luffy to a duel once."

Yasopp jumped. "Excuse me?!"

"And there was that one time he shot down the world government flag on Enies Lobby…"

Yasopp looked as if he was having a conniption. "What!?"

Luffy and Chopper whispered to each other. "But I thought that Sogeking shot down the flag…"

Yasopp continued to choke out "What?" every few seconds.

"Both of those were justified, though. The first time, we going to abandon The Merry, which we had gotten from his girlfriend, and the second time, he was ordered to declare war on the government for kidnapping Robin."

Yasopp relaxed. "Oh, then it's ok.

_-Beat-_

Wait, what? DECLARE WAR ON THE GOVERNMENT?"

Luffy tried to calm him down. "It's ok now, see? He isn't dead; he hasn't done anything else majorly stupid."

Yasopp slowed down his breathing. "Sorry, I overreacted. Let's continue eating."

Everyone else heartily agreed. After dinner was done, Yasopp walked right up to Luffy and stared him right in the eye. "Can I go see Usopp now?"

Luffy looked over to what he thought was Usopp disguised as Sogeking. "What do you think, Sogeking?" he said loudly. "Should we find Usopp?"

Usopp was nervous. There was a slight chance that this could work. He'd have to count on the apparent denseness of this man. "I'll go get him," he said. "You can wait here. I will send Usopp back as soon as I can."

Yasopp's brow creased. "What do you mean, 'send him back'? Will you not be coming back with him?"

Usopp shook his head. "I just have a few things to take care of. Don't you worry. I might be back up before you leave."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked away. He could hear Yasopp muttering behind him. "Crazy kid…"

As soon as Usopp was out of sight, he ran towards his room. He threw off his mask and put his bandana back over his head. He smoothed his clothes anxiously. He paced the room back and forth, back and forth, thinking of his next move. He'd have to go reveal himself now. What else could he do? Now, he must go now, before it got worse. Should he leave his Kabuto here? Yasopp will recognize it. Nah, he can just make up an excuse for that. What is Yasopp should ask for a competition? He could just match him again. There seemed to be no major kinks in his plan. He started to walk out, then stilled. What was he going to tell Yasopp about his mother's death? He would ask the question sometime; he would just have to ask it. He couldn't lie, that wouldn't end well for anyone. He… he'd have to tell the truth. He knew that his father would be heartbroken, judging by his reaction to a stranger's story aboard his own ship. Usopp set his mind on it. If he couldn't handle something Usopp had been living with since he was a kid, then he was less of a man than him, himself. He walked calmly out of the cabin. The twists and turns of the Sunny's passages no longer felt fun. They were a winding trail of breadcrumbs leading to his doom. As a he drew nearer and nearer to the end of his short journey, his heart started beating faster and faster. Then, all of a sudden, he was at the door. He took one last deep breath of sweet air. As he pushed the door open, some of the tension from the other room swept in and pushed him out. Sure enough, there were Luffy and Yasopp standing facing the distant horizon. He walked closer to the pair. As soon as he was adjacent, he tapped Luffy softly on the shoulder.

"Captain? Sogeking said that you needed me?"

Luffy smiled and turned toward him. Usopp just hoped he sounded convincing. "Who is this, Luffy?"

Yasopp had stiffened up and the sound of his voice. Slowly, he turned to face the same direction as what he knew was his little son's voice. As soon as they made eye contact, a grin uncontrollably broke over Yasopp's face. Usopp tried his best to look confused. "Do you need anything?" he asked warily.

"Yes," Yasopp's voice cracked, "I've needed something for a very long time. Do you… remember me?"

Usopp forced a frown. "No, I-" His speech stopped, and this time it wasn't for show. "D-Dad?" he asked softly.

Yasopp looked as if he was going to smile so brightly the sun would hurt its eyes. "Yep!" was all that he managed to say.

He moved quickly toward Usopp and swept him into a vast hug. Usopp could feel the tears trickling down both of their faces. This time, however, he was glad that he had a reason to cry.

**Hey. You people. Yeah, you. You know, the ones that actually read my stories? **

**Thank you.**

**You're awesome.**

**Also, I forgot. I think that I'm supposed to say something along the lines of "One Piece Belongs to Eiichiro Oda."**

**I'll say this once, but if you're reading fanfiction and think its canon, you've lost the point of fanfiction. **

**So, this won't be the last chapter. Unless I get sick and die. Ah, never mind, I'll slip and die on the ice up here. An entire meter of snow, lectores. And so we have entered the second month of our seven months of winter. Or third, depends how you look at it. Did the pre-Halloween snow count? Just kidding, we didn't have snow until the first of November. **

**I have a few of you that I'm going to thank in the last chapter, which might be the next chapter. Wait for it- Your name (username, I haven't been stalking you) might show up next Sunday. With this I conclude- Holy Jam, I have algebra to do! See what you made me do, Internet? See?!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so this is not the last chapter. So that means that the reviewers that I will mention will not be up until the next Sunday, or the next. I've been busting my back trying to write this, since I have no Wi-Fi. I've headed to family's over the break. My Grandmama has no internet connection at her house. I'm going to go over to my cousins' house across the way and steal her internet. So give all your thanks to my relatives this Christmas season. I really hope you enjoy this.**

Usopp felt like he was in heaven. Here he was, with his long lost father. Better yet, Yasopp hadn't seemed to realize that the person he was hugging tightly was the sharpshooter Sogeking. When he was embraced closely to his father, all of his troubles melted away. Why was he worried about meeting him again? Why didn't he reveal himself sooner? It was so much better than constantly perturbing his mind. It seemed as if his father- ah, but it felt nice to say that- enjoyed meeting him also. Usopp felt a hand come up over his head and rub gently up and down. Yasopp was smiling broadly against his hair. Finally, Yasopp released him into the cool air. Usopp shivered, missing the warmth and comfort he had just experienced. Yasopp swallowed nervously. He gazed at Usopp. "So," he said, "How've you been?"

It seemed so hilarious to Usopp that he burst out laughing. Yasopp jolted back.

"Uh," he said. "Did I do something funny?" Usopp just kept laughing and slapped his legs.

"Yes!" he said between breaths. "Which year do you want to know about? Year one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, or ten after you left? Or do you just want a brief summary of the last decade?" He couldn't stop laughing. It was as if Pepper, Carrot, and Onion had shown up for tea.

Yasopp backed up a bit more. "I guess a summary would be nice. I just want do know how you are."

"Are or were?" Usopp started to calm down. "The last year has been the best one I've had in a long time."

Yasopp smiled nervously. "Yeah, you're on Luffy's ship now. Can you tell me what happened?"

Usopp shrugged. "Didn't Sogeking already tell you?"

It was Yasopp's turn to shrug. "Yeah, but I want to hear it in your words."

Usopp paused. Then he smiled. "I'd love to."

For the next few hours he retold almost everything that had happened in the last ten years. Yasopp laughed heartily when he heard about Luffy saving the village and recruiting Usopp onto his crew and choked on tears when he heard about Banchina's death and Usopp's fate.

"So, you just kept telling the villagers that pirates were coming?" Yasopp getting teary. "Even though they hated you for it?" Usopp didn't speak; he just silently acknowledged what had happened. "Even after your mother died? Why did you even start saying that anyway?" Usopp just shrugged it off nonchalantly.

"I told you, I thought that you coming back would make her feel better."

Yasopp looked away. "Did it?"

"She never believed me anyway," Usopp muttered. "She knew that you were never coming back."

Yasopp grasped Usopp by the shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said. "It wasn't my intention to be gone for so long."

Usopp chuckled again. "What, did you think that Shanks would've found the One Piece already? That you'd be back home before I could join a crew by myself?"

Yasopp withdrew. "You know that's not how it's like. If you had heard that I was back in the East Blue, would you've ditched Luffy to come and visit?"

Luffy was glancing attentively between the two pirates.

"If I wanted to, Luffy would've personally escorted me back to the village and given me a vivre card. But I wouldn't want to, because it would serve you right."

Yasopp wilted down to the deck. "Ok."

"Ok? That's all that you have to say for yourself?"

Yasopp hung his head. "No, but… Well, did Sogeking tell you what I said?"

Usopp thought for a while. Did he want to hear this in Yasopp's words? Or did he want Yasopp to never tell him what he thought, directly to him? "No," he decided. "Sogeking thought that you should tell me yourself."

Yasopp took a deep breath. "I said that I was sorry. And that if I could, I would've come home. But I couldn't. I was trapped. On one hand, I had a wife and son waiting for me at home. On the other, I had a life with hundreds of my brothers, and freedom. I wanted to be with the both of you, but the flag wouldn't let me. If I hadn't gone and stayed with Shanks, I would've lost my mind with longing for the sea." Here he caught his breath. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you were a kid. I missed you more than anything. I missed you and Banchina. I would do anything to see her again. Please forgive me for what I did or didn't do."

As he finished his speech, Usopp's heart started pounding. He knew that he had heard this before, as Sogeking, but it seemed to mean so much more when it was directed straight towards him. He was silent for a long time. Yasopp began to look questioningly at him. Usopp's voice crack when he spoke. "Thank you. A lot. It means very much to me."

Yasopp's face broke out into a grateful grin. "It's nice. I can't say you're welcome, though. I didn't do a good thing, staying away for so long."

"Let's just put it all behind us," Usopp sniffed. "Let's talk about what's been happening now."

Yasopp nodded in agreement. "What are you doing on the ship?" To clarify, he added, "I heard that you were the sniper." Usopp nodded.

"I was the third member of the crew that Luffy invited. Before, it was just him, Zoro, and Nami. Luffy practically dragged me onto the ship. Ok, so he just told me that I was coming with him when I expected to stay. I don't regret coming with him, though. We've had some great adventures. Except for those times when we almost died.

Yasopp started laughing. "Luffy really _hasn't_ changed! That stubborn idiot!"

"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!"

Yasopp patted Luffy on the back. "I missed you too, kiddo. I guess you're almost up to our level, huh?"

Luffy jumped up. "I'm right on your level!"

Yasopp just nodded patiently. "I'm sure you are, kid. Let's wait a few more years and see, ok?"

Luffy sunk down to the ground. "You're so mean!"

Yasopp smiled. "Hey Usopp, want to go meet Shanks? I'm sure that he'd love to meet you."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Even though he's already met me…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yasopp asked.

"Oh, nothing." Usopp jumped up. "I would love to!" He walked closer to Yasopp. "Let's go."

Yasopp looked around. "What about Sogeking? I need to thank him."

Luffy reentered into the conversation. "I need him back on the ship. He's working on a project for me. I can tell him you said thanks, though."

"You're not coming, Luffy?" Usopp asked. He had always looked forward to seeing Shanks one day.

Luffy shook his head. "Nah, I can't see him yet. I haven't surpassed him. You can tell him I said hello."

Yasopp and Usopp promised that they would. "Yosh! Let's go!" Yasopp grabbed the rope. "I'll toss it back over."

Usopp waited patiently. Soon enough the rope came back over. He was nervous, but happy as he swung over toward Shanks' ship. He landed on the deck with a quiet thunk. He looked up. Yasopp was talking excitedly to Shanks, while Shanks sat there looking amused. His eyes traveled over to the rest of the crew. They rested on the deck, watching him with suspicion. Usopp walked over toward the Red-Haired Captain of the Four Emperors. Shanks' eyes met his. "Usopp! It's nice to _finally_ meet you!"

Usopp rolled his eyes again. Shanks was going to let his secret out of the bag, he could tell.

Shanks continued with a grin. "I can't believe that I'm meeting the famous Usopp at last!"

Yasopp prattled on excitedly. "And he's the sniper on Luffy's crew, he shot down the Government flag, and-"

"Isn't that Sogeking?" "Yeah, that's definitely the kid." "Why did he wear the mask if he was just going to take it off?" They crew was mumbling around the ship.

Yasopp looked around, confused. "No, this is my son, Usopp. Sogeking is the other Straw Hat sniper."

The crew continued to talk under their breath. "No, that's Sogeking." "All he did was take his mask off!" "Why can't Yasopp recognize him?"

Yasopp turned to Shanks and Usopp. "Tell them. You're not Sogeking, you're Usopp." To Shanks, he said, "Captain, can you clear this up?"

Shanks looked at Usopp. "You know that we should probably clear this up."

Usopp's shoulders heaved sadly. "I know. I just don't want to."

Yasopp laughed anxiously. "What are you both taking about? You just met each other."

Usopp took a deep breath. He walked over to Yasopp and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dad…" he said quietly. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Yasopp grabbed the hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Usopp looked over to the side, anywhere but Yasopp's eyes. "To tell you the truth… _I_ am Sogeking."

Yasopp's eyes widened and he stepped back. "What?"

**Hey, lectores. Thanks for reading. Sadly, the chapter after this will be the last one. However, I'm going to write a story involving Shanks and Luffy next, probably a one or two-shot. I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out. Sorry for updating so late in the day, North/South America. Thanks! PS- I'm trying to get the most favorites of all the Yasopp/Usopp fanfics on this website, ok? Help me out and share this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, hey. Last chapter. I'm sorry, I had hoped that I could draw it out more, but I don't think that I can. Seriously, did you read some of my chapters? It was pretty much a game of "How many adjectives and/or filler sentences to make this thing longer." I'm also sorry that some of my chapters were only 1.5K words long. I know that I could do better. Anyhow, since this is the last chapter, some of you people are going to get recognition at the end of this chapter. Actually, one or more of you reviewers are going to be in tears of laughter after reading this chapter. If you know who you are, review again about it and I'll thank you. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

Caw caw!

Well, at least the seagulls were enjoying this instant, because right at the moment, the air was exceptionally copious with the fairly accustomed resonances of brigands attaining true befuddlement.

Usopp bowed his head. "It's true. I am Sogeking."

Shanks looked concernedly back and forth between the two; much like Luffy was doing earlier that day. He didn't know how this was going to go down, but if he had anything to say about it, he'd take the blame. The poor boy didn't need to be traumatized any more than he already had been.

Yasopp backed away. "But you're Usopp, not Sogeking. You're my son… Aren't you?"

Choking on his words, Usopp continued. "I am Usopp, and I am Sogeking. We are the same person."

Yasopp scrunched up his face. "No, Sogeking was on the ship before, not you." He retorted vociferously. "And he was wearing a mask. Not to mention that he was the sniper of the crew! And he was there for dinner, you weren't… Oh."

Usopp face palmed. "Yes, oh. Did you not make any of those connections? Did you not see anything remotely suspicious?"

The crew was watching warily. They didn't know what they'd started, and they weren't sure that they wanted to find out. If they'd revealed something that Yasopp didn't need to know, they would be in big trouble. It's hard to eat in peace when mysterious bullets wiz past your head.

Yasopp's face was turning pale. His breathing sped up as his mind ran through all of the conversations he had with Sogeking, all of the small things he might hadn't said to Usopp. He'd trusted Sogeking! Scratch that, he'd trusted Usopp! Sogeking… What an idiot! He started to speak. "You- you-" he swallowed harshly. "You-"

Usopp leaned forward. The volume of Yasopp's voice was slowly deteriorating, until it was barely more than a quiet whisper.

"What?" Usopp whispered nervously. "What did you say?"

It seemed rude to break the silence, like walking into a funeral late. Yasopp beckoned Usopp to come forward.

"You," he said one last time. He took a deep breath and let it out, and then took another large gulp of air in again. "YOU SHOULDN'T LIE TO YOUR FATHER, WARUGAKI! I AM GOING TO POUND YOUR-" (SEAGULL NOISES!) "-INTO THE GROUND, YOU LITTLE-" **(SORRY, I THINK MY MOTHER READS THESE!)**

The entire crew face faulted. "THAT'S IT?!"

Usopp and Yasopp were silently facing each other now. Yasopp was glaring at his son, and Usopp was frowning at the ground.

All was silent on the ship of the Red-Haired pirates.

Usopp started moving, and the crew watched in interest as he walked closer and closer to Yasopp. As soon as he stopped, all leaned forward to get a better glimpse of what was going to happen next. Usopp, like his father, took one deep breath for what he was about to do. He reeled back and punched him in the face. Yasopp fell back and hit the floor.

"AYAYAAAAAAAAAAA?" screamed the crew.

Shanks' jaw dropped to the floor. "Huh?" he asked. He really wasn't expecting that.

Yasopp was lying, sputtering, on the floorboards. He- his son just punched him! In the face, no less! What had just happened?

Usopp stood a few meters away from Yasopp, looking at his own ship. He turned back towards Yasopp sharply. "You have no right to judge me for what I've done or haven't done for the last ten years. You have never been a part of my life, and you have no say over what I do. I'm a pirate myself now, and I can do whatever I like! Mind your own business, old man. You have no right to call yourself my father if that is how you want it to be."

Usopp was standing tall throughout his entire speech. With his arms crossed, he stood straight up Yasopp. As proud as he looked, his lip was trembling, and he didn't look as if he enjoyed saying it one bit. This, however, didn't seem to be apparent to Yasopp. He was sitting very still on the deck of the ship. His head was bent to his knees, and he didn't look up.

"Wonderful," the crew thought. "Now we have to move even closer to hear them. At this rate, we'll be giving them all piggyback rides." As it turns out, they didn't have to move closer. Yasopp raised his head and looked, bleary eyed, at Usopp.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" he shouted back. "I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BUSINESS TELLING YOU HOW YOU SHOULD BE LIVING YOUR OWN LIFE. PLEASE, JUST LET ME WORRY."

Usopp stood in shock. What had he just heard? Was his stubborn old man seriously worried about him?

Yasopp continued. "I really did worry about you, you know, when I went to sea. I had hoped that Banchina was alive and well, taking care of you. I thought that you would become a pirate when you were older, or at least of age. Yet, you already know most of these things, don't you? You were Sogeking the entire time. Why didn't you tell me?"

Usopp's eyes were popping out of his head. Was this what was going through the old man's head? If so, he had seriously misjudged the old geezer.

Yasopp looked at Usopp. "Please," he said quietly. "Tell me."

Narrowing his eyes, Usopp thought. Why did I not tell him? I wanted to see what he thought of me, right? So why did I not tell him who I was sooner. I could've told him after the first night I stayed on this ship, but I didn't. Why not?

He let out his breath and faced Yasopp again. "I just wanted to make sure that you loved me and Mom, if you had left. That's all."

Yasopp stared at him. "That's all? If you had just told me who you were the first time we met, I would've- Man, I've _shot_ you!"

Usopp came over and hesitantly patted him on the head. "It's ok, it's healed, see?" He showed Yasopp the barely visible scar on his arm.

Yasopp nodded slowly. "That's good- and you just punched me in the face. Hey; you've tied with me in a sniping competition, too!"

Puffing out his chest, Usopp grinned broadly. "Of course I did! I'm an amazing sniper! Didn't you see my bounty as Sogeking?"

The crew gathered around the two slowly dispersed, all the while grumbling. That wasn't even a good show. They could've drawn it out a bit more. Shanks still stood on the deck and watched interestedly.

As soon as they left, Yasopp got back on track. He crossed his legs and motioned for Usopp to sit beside him, which he did. "It was nice to see you, kiddo. I had wanted to see you for a very long time. And I don't blame you for doing what you did. I would've done the same thing."

Usopp shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if it was such a good idea. I should've told you right away, I know."

Yasopp laughed. "No, that's fine. Besides, no one else knew, right?"

Usopp's smile slowly faded. This was going to get awkward. "Well, uh, your crew figured it out right as I got on the ship this time."

Yasopp nodded wisely. "Yes, I knew that. I guess I was so excited that I didn't notice."

Heh heh. Oh boy.

Yasopp continued. "It's just that no one knew that you were when you were Sogeking, right?"

Usopp didn't say anything.

"Right?…Right? Usopp?"

Usopp looked Yasopp nervously in the eye. "Well, to tell you the truth… Shanks figured it out right away!"

Yasopp's jaw dropped. "No way!" he said. "That's impossible! He would've told me!"

Usopp shook his head. "Nope. He knew almost as soon as I got on."

Yasopp slowly stood up. "That- that- little-"

Shanks was backing away quickly. "Now, listen, Yasopp, buddy. It wasn't my secret to tell! The kid told me not to tell you!

Yasopp came closer and closer, speeding up. "I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU."

Shanks started running away. "You'll have to catch me first!" he yelled, speeding across the ship.

Gritting his teeth, the sniper ran after him. "JUST WATCH ME, (SEAGULL NOISES!)

Leaning against the main mast, Usopp laughed and laughed. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**That's that, people. That was the very last chapter. Unless I feel like making an epilogue, which I might… Maybe next Sunday, maybe not. So keep watching. I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and follows I received. These are the people that I need to acknowledge the most. **

**To Shirani-Chan, for reviewing EVERY FLIPPING CHAPTER and being my first reviewer. I looked forward to your response every chapter, thank you!**

**To Frozen Lemonade, for being HILARIOUS to talk to.**

**To kitsunelullaby, for making WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS for the story, even if I didn't use them. Is your profile picture a squirrel?**

**To biawhite, for letting me know ENJOYMENT ATTAINED from reading this story. **

**To Magic Morgana, for being one of the ONLY people to offer some GOOD CRISTICISM to make the story better. (I appreciate it.) All of you people can thank her (Assuming she is female, which her username suggests.) for the line spacing. **

**To Shiningheart of ThunderClan, for FAITHFULLY reviewing, and doing one more think I'm sure she/he/they know about… **

**To scatteredPhilosopher, for having the most HILARIOUS USERNAME a visual thinker could imagine. Seriously. **

**I owe all of you big hugs. Thank you. If I forgot one of you, I'm sorry. You're awesome, too. All of you don't forget that I'll still be updating Sundays… But with a different story. I will be constant! I wish you all a happy early new year, and good luck with your life! I awkwardly love you all. -RDA**


End file.
